


【贺红】哥哥  R

by meikahidenoriqaz



Category: 19天
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenoriqaz/pseuds/meikahidenoriqaz
Summary: 双性，玩胸，轻微捆绑play，伪囚禁play，半强制性性行为，哭包莫仔，隐晦提及未成年性爱，背德警告





	【贺红】哥哥  R

**Author's Note:**

> 贺天✖莫关山，兄弟骨科，6000+一发完

妈的，冻死老子了，死贺天走了也不知道把暖气开开。莫关山顶着昏沉的脑袋睡了一觉感觉不怎么好，他好像丢失了一段记忆一样，脑袋沉甸甸的，晕乎乎的，浑身的酸麻鬼使神差的让他扭了扭腰，忘的一干二净的后果便是下体惹人羞耻的地方传来撕裂般的疼痛。  
“嘶！贺狗鸡…”莫关山吃痛的低声骂了句，“玩完我就走，也不知道看看我…臭猪，大傻逼，把我关这么一个鸟不拉屎的地方！”  
“莫仔，想清楚了没？”莫关山的嘴仿佛开了光，后两句话脱口而出还没说完就被这防不胜防的“问候”瞬间梗在了心口。  
贺天早就把他细微的小动作尽收眼底，轻轻的攥起拳捂嘴偷笑。还是没变，就是个不知天高地厚的小东西。  
贺天似乎追忆起当时还尚处襁褓中的莫关山。他当时好小，也好软，与生俱来的绯发却让年幼懵懂的贺天愈发深觉刺眼的很，他当时讨厌莫关山，也仅限于当时，那种没由来的讨厌仅仅只是持续到了贺天情窦初开之前。  
“今天我在街上走，我看见了你之前最爱的三明治，它的包装换了，里面应该还是一样的吧？我也不知道。”贺天权当充耳无视了莫关山一旁骂骂咧咧的连篇脏话。  
贺天敏锐的越过被莫关山气急砸碎的各种名贵瓷器、玻璃，扑朔的灯光柔柔的拨闪在凌厉的破碎碴子上，那堆冷冰的碎片里肯定藏着贺天不远千里为莫关山带来的各类名贵瓷器装饰，可是他也知道倔强的小朋友是不会因为一颗普通的水果糖而心甘情愿的折服的。他仿佛眼里仅仅锁定住莫关山一人，一旁的光线打过贺天的面庞竟让现如今昏沉萎靡的莫关山骤然感受到了一种无与伦比的压迫。  
“没关系，莫仔，我们可以慢慢来，”贺天是站在透过窗户阳光的背光处，温和的暖光拍打着他的后脊，却没有逾越到莫关山面前，“听说过日久生情吗？我既然可以把你锁在这个屋子里，你当然也不可能跑掉；也别白费力气去寻死，我很有耐心让你调养成完全属于我的宠物。”  
莫关山知道他在笑，不过这让他自己感到无与伦比的恶心与恐惧，“你他妈是不是没操过人非得找我？你个混蛋！傻逼！放我出去！”  
莫关山嘴唇上的胶带在昨晚脱落揭下了，胶带旁边是自己被沉重铁链束缚的手腕，莫关山自己看不到，他被强迫着绕上一圈遮眼的不透光眼罩已经一整天了。狡猾的罪犯估计正抱着手堪堪的嘲笑狼狈的自己，对于这些莫名其妙的束缚，莫关山却口嫌体正直的很吃这一套，他的下身软穴早就淌了水，细腻湿润的体液自足般润滑着那通紧致的甬道，他不由自主的被激到下意识喘息。  
自从母亲去世后，不争气的父亲就因为赌博被追债而银铛入狱，莫关山便被迫与他这个怪脾气的哥哥相依为命。他们的性格与作息都截然相反，贺天莫名曾一段时间疯狂追求讨好似的关怀着莫关山，小到倒水递毛巾，大到打架作弊一应俱全的纵容着他，可是很遗憾，这种格格不入的感觉仍然使脆弱的少年不肯接纳他所谓的哥哥。  
这种拼命讨好的行为并没有持续多久，眼观自己给他点儿好脸色就喜形于色的哥哥以肉眼可见的速度越来越敷衍对待自己，莫关山有些委屈，有些困惑。他左思右想，也寻思着自己这段时间也没太混啊！想当初自己一天打了三次架活脱脱跟吃饭一个频率的时候，贺天也愿意屁颠屁颠跟在自己后面擦屁股，这种骤然冷淡下来的态度使莫关山怅然若失。  
臭傻逼，好的时候对老子那么好，腆着脸往老子边上送。现在忽冷忽热的肯定是外面又有人了！狗鸡、傻逼、臭猪、混蛋！莫关山委屈巴巴的想。  
但是让他小小感动的一件事，便是自己初二那年，刚升学到高三的贺天便因为家庭变故到生活拮据所迫，毅然决然扛起重担离家闯拼还债。  
小小的廉价出租屋里被行李箱摆上一排显得异常拥挤不堪，之前从未与他过多接触的所谓的哥哥竟在打包行李快要离家之时，一双平日里根本不会给他正眼瞧得的眼睛闪烁着扑朔的泪光。莫关山背对着他，却鬼使神差的转过头去，奋力的仰着头以缩小这恼人的身高差，红发少年这才看清楚他的脸，那是一抹凌厉的弧度，好像是天生散发着不太亲近人的寒冷锋芒，他的唇很薄，没有唇纹，连唇色也仿佛近在咫尺的润红。  
双目对视，却相望无言。  
“你他妈当时到底干什么去了？！你凭什么这么对我？你之前不是这样的，妈的，他妈的我倒了八辈子霉遇着了你！”莫关山嘴里仍然是不饶人的骂骂咧咧，不过相较于心里的极度落差与趁早服软归属于贺天的挟持，强烈的自尊心顺水推舟把他拽去前者。  
贺天不想和他白费口舌，莫关山平时看着吊儿郎当不苟言笑的样，不过耍嘴皮子的时候贺天是绝对讨不到什么便宜的，更何况他要是耳根子软一点儿，莫关山指不定已经跑出去多远了。  
“莫莫，自己把腿掰开。”这个爱称是小时候贺天为数不多心情不错的时候用来唤莫关山的。不过贺天在热切称谓他的时候总是很有自知之明，十有八九，可能是热脸贴上冷屁股。  
“你不愿意的话，我可以帮你开发点儿新姿势。”  
这几个字可以权当震耳欲聋般的在莫关山耳旁炸开，他有些止不住的重重颤抖，因为那个登徒子已经摸上了他下面一团半勃起来的阴茎，那种感觉糟糕透顶，他不得不咬牙似的拼命不让半点儿呻吟声露出来，他选择容忍的经受贺天挑逗般的手活。  
贺天的口活和手活的好的让人震惊。他的手在莫关山反应过来之前就早早的扒下他还没捂热乎的裤子，灵巧纤细的手指慢慢的顺着已经勃起微微雏形的阴茎描绘着角度线条，他的指腹上面烙印着层薄薄细茧，他的嘴角划起弧度的上扬，理所应当般的按上莫关山愈发脆弱可怜的前段龟头，那里仍然还是汩汩涌出大波的津液体液，透明腥膻的液体与他被隐晦着的软穴洞口涌出的骚水相得益彰，那具敏感细腻的身体不免会因为有些刺激磨人的触感从而诱发出一阵甜腻的娇吟，再在那已经勃起可观尺寸的阴茎上慢慢撸动磨蹭，过长的包皮拢住一部分他前段喷射出的液体，在姣好色情的形状上平添了一抹别样的让人口干舌燥的姿色。  
“唔啊！哈嗯…”莫关山现在才不管什么面子不面子的，在床笫之间挥发自己欲望的时候他从来不会扭捏掩饰，那种脱口而出便是娇吟荤话的嘴里也不会把骂声堵在口中。“啊嗯！贺…贺狗鸡！你是他妈的不行吗？还不操老子…啊唔！光知道给老子用手用嘴就能糊弄完事了？你他妈的是不是…”  
谁也猜不透莫关山的心思，贺天也不例外。可他眼睁睁的看着莫关山恶劣狡猾的把柔软嘴唇圈出一个唇形，贺天守在他阴茎囊袋处的手一僵，当然也是没来得及阻止他下一步不知死活的开口，“你他妈的是不是不行呀？”  
眼罩被贺天僵硬的取下，他的乖戾显现出来的时候谁也不给个预告，作出无辜不解的模样实在是让人心生怜悯，一双狐狸似的聪明伶俐的眼睛也能生生皱成一对兔儿圆眼，那对黑色的清澈瞳仁盯紧了贺天，他才知道什么叫欲火焚身。  
“我不行？”贺天愈发冷凛的眼神怜悯的瞧着那个不知死活的少年，“莫关山，你可真是好样的，我今天就让你知道这种话可不能随便说说。”  
在莫关山的记忆里，贺天极少称呼着莫关山全名，平时几乎就是叫莫莫，偶尔贱筋抽了就吹着口哨唤他声小莫仔。要不是自己在学校里还得经受着让他头痛欲裂的考试，不然他估计都会日久忘却自己还叫莫关山。  
所以这次真的挑衅到贺天了。  
不知天高地厚的少年就像是之前对待一场力量悬殊的斗殴那样紧张，他咽了咽唾沫，心虚的把眼睛眯成一条显而易见的小缝，傻傻的还在祈盼着贺天能对他温柔点儿。  
那只灵巧的手转而改变了迹象，指甲稍稍往上挑了挑还在高潮未满发泄不出的阴茎皮下。他的温热口腔中却不按常理出牌的含住了莫关山本就赤裸着上身的那对软扑奶子的其中一只，那里本应该贫瘠精瘦的像个普通男孩子那样，可是他坏心眼的哥哥总是吸它们，揉它们，那对诱人的奶子正以肉眼可见的速度被迫的肿涨酥软，连累着乳挺的小尖乳晕也跟随着扩散变得殷红动情。  
贺天挺拔的鼻尖正贸然的顶在莫关山难受到仿佛呼之欲出便是乳汁的奶子上，毫不犹豫的含住那个小骚货不断挺身顶撞他的嘴唇的奶头，它又红又显得可爱，没被往常痒丝丝的搓捻按揉的手法伺候，有大半还被湮没在乳首软肉里。  
贺天的舌头能把那个硬硬的小粒涂抹舔舐上一层晶莹亮澈的唾液，在粗糙的舌苔上渡过点儿唾液，亮晶晶的配合着他上下红唇水冽冽的吮吸乳晕奶面，左右都得被他手掌虎口处蹂躏捏攥，末了还不满意那只不听话的小狐狸怎敢说出这么一番话，随着“啵”的啧啧水声松口，惩罚似的把头埋在他的脖颈处，在他瘦削漂亮的锁骨上烙下一排密密的牙印。霸王硬上弓似的行为很快便能让莫关山被刺激的生理泪水扑刷落下，喘息声连绵不断跌宕起伏，却仍然委屈一样赌气的仰头把眼眶里托坠着的泪珠给憋了回去。  
“呵，还挺坚强嘛小莫仔？”贺天眼里有温度骤低的冷凛决绝，“那哥哥就这么操进去的话，你会不会哭呀？就像小婴儿那样哭，特别大声，越大声越好啊莫仔。”  
贺天后半句的几个字尾音不断的辗转提高，莫关山在背光处还没瞅清楚他的脸色，就被一下贯穿到底的耻痛的滚烫给插软了手脚。  
“我操？！贺天…啊！你他妈…你他妈不扩张就进去？”莫关山几乎是不自觉的痛骂出口，他好想狠狠揍一顿英俊却不要脸的狗鸡，可是他身后的铁链迫使他束手就擒，“你他妈的，你是没他妈操过？傻逼能不能轻点儿？！”  
莫关山一开口就被自己吓了一跳。浓重鼻音染上了一丝刚好能察觉出的哭腔，哽咽的泫然若泣，要是莫关山面前有个镜子，绝对会被自己红成真正的兔子眼那样吓一跳。  
“嘘，不要说话小莫仔。”  
贺天就是个大混蛋，一双尾角上挑的漂亮眼睛长得跟个摆设似的，好像全然无视了那抹带有明显警告意味却没什么杀伤力的狠瞪，只是青紫的阴茎更加炽热疯狂的摸索宣泄的出口。  
莫关山的穴又软又滑，他的身体里好像有个小喷泉，兄弟俩挑破关系之后，贺天每次挑逗的前戏都能用手指在内壁抠挖引领还在顾及脸面的莫关山达到潮吹。贺天的手指在脱离他敏感到几乎高潮的穴道的时候，画面感的耻辱冲击促使着莫关山泣不成声，顺带出来的会是一大股粘滑稀薄的水流。  
现在照样如此。  
贺天在这种情动的感情交扯之间总会没由来的认真。他烦躁的捋了捋眼旁碍事刺眼的刘海落发，黝黑柔顺的发丝轻飘飘的重新垂在他微红的脸颊。他的喉结动了动，意味明确，莫关山鬼使神差的在贺天气急的一通深挺抽插的律动的喘息中趁机含住那个随着脾气控制而上下摆动着弧度的凸起。  
莫关山不知道，他闯了大祸。  
莫关山很敏感，敏感的肌肤平常是白皙到吹弹可破，即使是以往几乎不停歇的瘀伤紫青也不能够把他从小就十指不沾阳春水的事实打破。  
了他从未见过贺天究竟有什么真正害怕敏感的东西。他曾天真的幻想过，在自己心中一直是天不怕地不怕的哥哥是能张开丰满羽翼持续保护自己的一处庇护港，他遗漏了曾理所当然观察贺天是否也是需要几声细小抚慰的时刻，从而也导致他刚刚粉嫩的小舌仅仅只是下意识的挑逗调情，但意外的好死不死击中了贺天浑身上下唯一一处该死的敏感点。  
惹火上身的危机往往深不可测。  
莫关山事后也曾依稀记得，贺天那一晚到底是多么恐怖到陌生。  
兽欲爆发的原始欲望催使着莫关山腰软到倏地深深陷下理所当然的落在贺天操控一手的掌心。他堪堪的顺着莫关山纤细腰线划出姿态，又趁莫关山埋没痴迷于一场被特意营造出的乌托邦式爱意缠绵捏一把他惊厥叫出声的腰侧，他当然也时刻谨记着那个不知天高地厚的红毛少年总归是睚眦必报。莫关山顶着通红眼眶不甘示弱的狠狠夹紧了贺天明显加快了速度的欲望。  
莫关山在做爱这档子事上乖顺久了，就连自己朝夕相处日渐浓情的哥哥也会不记得，他的无辜也是和他的叛逆相持不下的。  
在他熟悉操弄到几乎能映衬出自己性器线型的紧致穴道内壁里碰壁的感觉实在不好受。贺天明显是吃了一痛，不敢置信的俯身瞥了一眼罪魁祸首。他的眼睑只要稍稍摆动幅度剧烈一些，便能轻而易举的挤出惹人怜惜的泪花，只不过察觉到凌厉的压迫感袭来，被锁链捆绑住也要强撑着面子冲着贺天不知是挑衅还是性暗示意味，嘴角勾起一阵细小到不仔细看便察觉不到的弧度。  
“小莫仔，胆子挺大嘛。”  
贺天甘愿吃瘪，他在给莫关山铺垫了一道台阶下。  
不过令贺天遗憾的是，操控对象并不领情。  
“是嘛？”目光愈发无辜脆弱起来，还作戏眨眨眼，“嘻嘻，我也知道我胆子很大，毕竟你也只是一小会儿把我做痛了，就一阵功夫的时候谁都不知道你是不是能把我做爽了，对吧？”  
莫关山悠悠的深吐出一口气，还没等最后还有的几句不堪入耳的挑衅开口，刚刚平稳住跌宕的呼吸便被一阵九深一浅的深顶彻底给抓住了那处敏感酥痒的点。  
贺天是彻彻底底连装都不想装了，满目的肉欲激发着他开垦更深一步的地域。莫关山穴口不住的缩紧，贪婪的啃咬着在他体内横冲直撞的阴茎。重新步入正轨的意识再一次深陷迷乱在淫靡的水声中，贺天虚虚的轻按莫关山的肚子，那里仿佛也被刻印出他非常人尺寸的雏形。  
“呜呜…哥哥，哥哥别顶了啊！不要顶了，它好大…”贺天静静等待完莫关山在一旁的嘘声呜咽。一般在这种时候莫关山是怎么也不会哭的，除非是被贺天慢慢的厮磨或者是发狠了的惩罚性顶撞给玩的不行了，才象征性的掉几滴眼泪来博取同情怜悯。照平常来说，被莫关山甬道分泌出的润滑体液刺激到性器官极度的兴奋膨胀就会让他几近失守。莫关山一声不大不小的哽咽就让他催促般的潦草收尾高潮，而后笨拙的把受委屈的的少年轻轻圈外怀里柔声抚慰。  
贺天现在明显不想按照平时那么做。  
他仍然是倍感好笑的盯紧莫关山越发委屈无助的掉泪，一双手就欺负他被铁链束手的腕臂，大力揉上莫关山紧致挺翘的臀瓣，弹性的屁股被紧握在手心里，他作祟的手指也悄无声息的磨蹭他早被潮吹液体淋了个透湿的臀缝，细细探寻过他屁股一滩旖旎的风光，更为起劲的用力收紧撞击来让他完全跟随着他并不想多经历的节奏来律动，一边冲击着敏感点一边拍打着他肉嘟嘟的屁股。疼痛感与羞耻感使莫关山彻底崩溃。  
“呜呜…不要，不要顶了，不要顶了我错了…啊嗯！不要了不要了！坏哥哥坏哥哥…唔。”莫关山啜泣着求饶，他的细腰塌陷被贺天握在手中，身下花穴也被玩弄操插着挤压出最后高潮的津液，贺天迅速的在他体内抽插脱离，龟头紧紧被莫关山柔软成一摊烂泥的穴道挤压了个透彻，也并不好受多少。  
贺天现在处于相当兴奋的状态。许是在外太久没操过弟弟美好滚烫的软穴，那种依赖意味的熟悉感使他忘却了自己曾经起誓过的底线。莫关山在止不住的颤栗，胸前还未被满足的酥麻痛痒来不住噬咬着他的操持身段，他被用力的操弄顶撞着软穴深处宫口，张口便是堪堪的哭声，眨巴眼睛才发现泪水早就被哭干。  
莫关山被冲顶的浑身发酸耻痛，小腹处痉挛似的高潮还在余味无穷的抽搐，喘息几声后的挺身几下最后的插操冲撞使贺天也喷射出浓稠的精液。  
“呜呜，呜呜臭贺天！贺狗鸡你怎么这么不知道心疼我！”这次是真真正正的把莫关山给玩狠了。  
一双兔儿眼含着酸涩眼泪往下垂，眼尾的绯红更为动人垂怜，他想捂着胸口重重的喘几下，可背后紧锁的链子让他一顿功夫只是徒劳，只好经不住的一阵咳嗽。  
贺天心疼的心里发紧，忙不迭的给求饶服软了的少年松绑。把他不由分说拽到怀里轻轻拍着后背温柔的安慰，一边又满是愧疚的把脸整个埋在莫关山的颈窝里抬不起头。  
“莫仔对不起，我是不是弄疼你了？”贺天满眼满脸尽是无辜，“不对呀，这跟蛇立说的不一样呀。”  
“贺狗鸡！他跟你说什么了？！”  
“别激动别激动，先喘口气，”贺天愈发有些困惑，“他告诉我要是弟弟不听话就该吊着他，不理他，让他知道自己犯了什么错；还告诉我应该把你关起来好好叫什么，‘调教’？我照他说的做了呀，是哪里不对吗？”  
看着贺天这幅冷酷凌厉的面部线条现如今却无辜的像是自己对他做了什么似的，心里累积出来的崩溃与防线彻底崩塌无存，  
“蛇立！我他妈日你妈的！”


End file.
